


Недолгий разговор под вечерними звездами

by darkmorgana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Недолгий разговор под вечерними звездами

Бета: Аурум  
Жанр: романс(?), юмор(?)   
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечания: то, что хотела, не получилось, а жаль, задумка была ого-го ))) 

 

— Не правда ли, Глава Цзян?  
Все снова посмотрели на Цзян Чэна.   
— Да.  
Которое это его «да» за сегодняшний день? У Цзян Чэна дернулась щека, а Не Хуайсан приятно улыбнулся, раскрыв веер.  
Цзян Чэн с удовольствием — огромным, как горы, и сладким, как горный мед, — не согласился бы с Верховным, мать его, заклинателем, но тот был прав, а Цзян Чэн — удручающе здравомыслящ.  
Не Хуайсан этим беззастенчиво пользовался. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие широко раскрытыми глазами смотреть на Цзян Чэна и искать поддержки там, где в ней не было нужды.   
— Спасибо, Глава Цзян. — Не Хуайсан обмахнулся веером с рисунком, изображавшим тающий снег на сливовой ветке. Робкий розовый бутон распускался, как знак надежды. — Будем же придерживаться доказательств. Земли клана Ду остаются в границах, указанных в договоре с кланом Цзяо.   
— Но, Верховный заклинатель! — Глава Ду был недоволен, и если это недовольство еще больше затянет скучную склоку из-за пары холмов и канавы, Цзян Чэн озвереет.  
— Договор, Глава Ду! — Не Хуайсан многозначительно поднял сложенный веер, будто указывая куда-то в потолок. На потолке цвели яркие цветы и пели птицы. Нарисованные.  
Нечистая Юдоль очень поменялась за годы правления младшего из братьев Не.  
— Если вам нечего представить против документа, кроме слов, то, увы, итог тяжбы не может быть другим. Не так ли, Глава Цзян?  
Почем не «Глава Лань», в конце концов? Вон он, Лань Хуань, краса и гордость, пусть и исхудавшая. Улыбается рассеянно, хорошо, если вообще слушает, о чем речь.  
— Да.  
Не Хуайсан развел руками, будто это Цзян Чэн принял окончательное решение, и старик из Ду склонил голову, его принимая.   
В этом году Большое собрание вышло действительно большим и небывало скучным. Именно такими они бывают во времена мира.  
Цзинь Лин, для которого собрание было первым, отчаянно старался не зевать. Лань Хуань, казалось, медитировал. Глава Оуян спал с открытыми глазами. И только Цзян Чэн раздраженно каркал свое «да», потому что Не Хуайсан жаждал слышать его одобрение.  
— Решение можно пересмотреть в случае, если будут представлены иные бумаги. — Это прозвучало, как утешение, призванное подсластить горечь поражения. Не Хуайсан никогда не стремился к конфликту. Он подталкивал к конфликтам других. — Что же касается прошения города Му о ночной охоте…  
— Возможно, Глава Не, это дело мы обсудим завтра? — Лань Хуань вдруг очнулся и вовремя перебил Не Хуайсана, дав возможность Цзян Чэну этого не делать. — Солнце уже клонится к закату, а, как известно, худшие решения принимаются в ночи.  
Не то, чтобы Цзян Чэн считал так же — он-то предпочитал работать по ночам, — но сейчас ему было плевать на предлоги. Он хотел есть. И, пожалуй, выпить вина. Кувшинчик.  
Не Хуайсан застыл, будто колеблясь, и Лань Хуань добавил:  
— Мы и так сегодня хорошо потрудились. Вы согласны, Глава Цзян?  
Цзян Чэн подумал, что у него скоро начнет дергаться глаз.  
— Конечно, Глава Лань, — мрачно сказал он, пытаясь решить, издевается ли над ним добродетельный Лань или на самом деле ищет поддержки. После года затворничества тот производил двоякое впечатление: улыбался он как прежний Лань Хуань, но былой безмятежности в нем не осталось. Это чувствовали все.   
Но, пожалуй, вряд ли он собирался повеселиться за счет Цзян Чэна.   
— Вы правы, уважаемый Глава Лань, — закивал Не Хуайсан, откладывая стопку бумаг. Ее проводили утомленными взглядами. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы нам подали ужин.  
Чувствовалось, что слова об ужине взбодрили собравшихся: разговоры, шорох вееров и одежд прокатился по залу, кто-то даже засмеялся. Цзинь Лин, не скрываясь, с облегчением выдохнул и потянул шею, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
Цзян Чэн встал, собираясь до ужина сбежать куда-нибудь, например, на тренировочное поле — за долгий день, кажется, его тело стало деревянным. И, хорошо бы, на поле никого не было. Цзян Чэн устал от людей.  
— Глава Цзян! — Не Хуайсан вдруг оказался совсем рядом, их разделял только лакированный столик с одинокой чашкой недопитого чая. — Вы не составите мне компанию? Чудесные сумерки, мы могли бы полюбоваться на первые звезды.  
— Звезды? — переспросил Цзян Чэн, мысленно уже размахивавший мечом на тренировочном поле.   
— И вечерние цветы, — добавил Не Хуайсан так многозначительно, что Цзян Чэн нахмурился. Он хочет поговорить о чем-то, чего не стоит слышать остальным? Что за тайны?  
— С удовольствием прогуляюсь с вами, Глава Не, — мрачно сказал Цзян Чэн, прищурив глаза. Он знал, что это придает ему крайне опасный вид. Угрожающий.  
Не Хуайсан только счастливо улыбнулся.  
— Дядя, ты куда?  
Цзинь Лин подозрительно сдвинул брови, но Цзян Чэн не успел ответить — Не Хуайсан, подцепив его под локоть, повлек к двери через расступавшуюся перед ними толпу.  
— Любоваться звездами, — отозвался он на ходу вместо Цзян Чэна, и тот почувствовал себя совершенно нелепо.  
Цзинь Лин изумленно приоткрыл рот, но, к счастью, ничего не успл сказать.   
Зато, когда они вышли на террасу, Цзян Чэн отчетливо услышал разговор в толпе.  
— После ужина зайдете ко мне, уважаемый господин Ли? Мне доставили сборник стихов, и я просто обязан поделиться с вами самыми изысканными строками.   
— Стоит ли тратить ваше время на мою скромную персону…  
— Не сомневайтесь, господин Ли, и Глава Цзян со мной бы точно согласился!  
Цзян Чэн только и успел послать в сторону болтунов уничтожающий взгляд — те побледнели, кто-то даже вскрикнул, — когда Не Хуайсан ловко подтолкнул его к розовым кустам, за которыми начинался сад.  
В саду было благоуханно и сладостно — словно райские кущи, а не резиденция самого воинственного Ордена. Цзян Чэн недовольно огляделся.  
Не Хуайсан способен из тренировочного плаца устроить цветник. Правда, подумал Цзян Чэн, бросив косой взгляд на безмятежное лицо и изысканный веер, покачивающийся в тонкой руке, тренировкам бы это не помешало.  
За последние годы в Не Хуайсане открылось множество талантов — Цзян Чэн мог только аплодировать изяществу, с которым тот лавировал между интересами Орденов и кланов и добивался своего. К счастью, цели Не Хуайсана до сих пор устраивали Цзян Чэна, и конфликтов между ними не было.  
Но Цзян Чэна это ни в малейшей степени не успокаивало.   
Он всегда ожидал худшего — и кто бы стал его осуждать? Не зря Вэй Ин так остерегался старого знакомца, и за кувшином вина строил предположения, от которых из головы вылетал весь хмель.   
Не Хуайсан — не тот, кем кажется.  
Наедине он перешел на менее официальную речь, будто намекая, что разговор будет личным.   
— Ты так задумчив, Глава Цзян, — сказал Не Хуайсан, и Цзян Чэн напряженно выпрямился, готовый к витиеватой беседе и тонким намекам.   
Он такие разговоры не любил, еще больше он не любил, когда его обводили вокруг сраного веера и пытались играть с ним в сраные игры.  
— Наслаждаюсь видом, — хмуро сказал Цзян Чэн, выразительно посмотрев на куст гортензии прямо перед ними.   
Не Хуайсан тоже на него посмотрел. Обмахнулся веером.  
— Я специально искал гортензии именно этого оттенка лилового. Почти пурпурный цвет, тебе не кажется?  
Цзян Чэн напрягся еще больше. Пурпур? Специально искал?  
— Наверное, — коротко и неопределенно ответил он, буравя взглядом пышные темно-розовые в сумраке соцветия.  
— Она нуждается в особом уходе. — Не Хуайсан залюбовался кустом, все сильнее обмахивая себя веером. Даже до Цзян Чэна долетало. — Очень капризное и требовательное растение. Будь оно человеком, я сказал бы – дурной характер! Но такое прекрасное…  
На это Цзян Чэн промычал что-то согласное, все еще ожидая более прозрачных намеков. Зачем Не Хуайсану понадобилась эта прогулка наедине?  
До чего легко было в Облачных Глубинах, когда им было по пятнадцать. Там любые тайны объяснялись просто: контрабандным вином или книжками с непристойными картинками.  
Хотя, достань сейчас Не Хуайсан из рукава такую книжечку, Цзян Чэн забеспокоился бы еще больше.  
— О, — вдруг сказал Не Хуайсан, указывая на куст веером. — смотри, какой упорный жук. Он так стремится к своей пурпурной вершине.   
«Вершиной» было тяжелое, клонившееся к земле соцветие — заботливый садовник подвязал его шелковым шнуром.  
Золотистый жучок полз по стеблю, трогательно шевеля усиками.  
— Действительно. Стремится.   
Цзян Чэн надеялся, что это не было символическим предложения удушить Главу Яо, например, или чем-то в этом духе.  
Жук, твою мать.   
— Ты немногословен, — сказал Не Хуайсан, и Цзян Чэну показалось, что он придвинулся ближе. — А я… Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить.   
Цзян Чэн поднял бровь, старательно демонстрируя спокойствие и любезную заинтересованность.  
Не Хуайсан едва слышно вздохнул.  
На его веере — Цзян Чэн только сейчас заметил — была подвеска в форме лотоса.  
— Помнишь, как мы болтали в юности? Прекрасное было время. — Не Хуайсан не улыбался. — Наши запретные ночные посиделки. Побеги в город.  
— Да. — А вот Цзян Чэн улыбнулся — эти воспоминания, пожалуй, были лучшими в его жизни. — Вэй Ин недавно привез несколько кувшинов «Улыбки императора», это вино до сих пор — вкус юности.  
При имени Вэй Ина Не Хуайсан с громким щелчком сложил веер и снова заулыбался.   
— Меня одолевают нехорошие чувства, — сказал он с той несерьезностью, которой славился в былые годы. — Я завидую. Ты снова близок с Вэй Ином?  
Цзян Чэн снова насторожился — безоблачные воспоминания уступили место сегодняшним туманам и тучам.  
— Ну, сейчас я уже не хочу его убить.   
Почти всегда, за редкими исключениями вроде того, когда засранец сбросил его в воду, а ведь они плыли за вредным гулем, поселившимся в старом русле реки. И сам же напросился! А потом хохотал, как безумный, крича наглотавшемуся воды Цзян Чэну, что это «глоток ушедшей юности». Нет, Цзян Чэн, конечно, отомстил, в воде они побарахтались оба, но все же!  
Хорошо, никто этого позора не видел. С Вэй Ином их юность явно переживет второй рассвет – со всеми ее глупостями.  
— Близкие люди — это дар богов, — вежливо кивнул Не Хуайсан, и Цзян Чэн попытался угадать в этом… предупреждение? Угрозу?  
О чем они вообще сейчас говорят?  
— Ты прав, Глава Не. Этот дар следует беречь. Он слишком редок.  
— Увы. Я могу только надеяться, что еще обрету его. — Не Хуайсан посмотрел прямо в глаза Цзян Чэна и повторил: — Я надеюсь.  
Он хочет примириться с Вэй Ином? Для этого позвал в сад его почти брата?  
Их с Вэй Ином нынешние отношения смело можно было назвать «холодными».   
Цзян Чэн прищурился, разглядывая, как ночной мотылек кружит над все той же гортензией — жук уже давно пропал, то ли упал, то ли улетел, то ли слился в экстазе с цветами.   
— И все же… Больше всего я хотел бы вернуться в те дни в Облачных Глубинах, — сказал, не дождавшись его ответа, Не Хуайсан. — Я бы тогда… многое сделал по-другому.  
— Что, прилежно учился и читал только благопристойные труды великих ученых? — Цзян Чэн почти улыбнулся и не сразу понял, что и сам заговорил как тогда, в Глубинах. Без той осторожной вежливости, которая липла к речи и к мыслям последние годы.   
И этим тоже был опасен Не Хуайсан — опутывал словами, заставляя расслабиться, отвлекал внимание на жуков и цветочки, наклонялся ближе, так, что Цзян Чэн слышал запах благовоний, которыми тот пользовался.  
Тонкий, обволкивающий запах. Волнующий. Коварный.  
— Нет. — Не Хуайсан улыбнулся. — Я бы больше проводил времени с тобой.  
Очень коварный.  
Цзян Чэн почувствовал, как закаменели спина и плечи.   
— Разве мы и так не общались… очень много?   
Не Хуайсан раскрыл веер и обмахнулся — раз, другой. Нехорошее молчание. Цзян Чэн молча ждал ответа, наблюдая, как тонкие белые пальцы играют костяной ручкой.   
— Если ты так считаешь, — как будто огорченно сказал Не Хуайсан как раз в тот момент, когда слуги стали зажигать фонари. За деревьями теперь будто сияли десятки желтых лун. — Что я могу возразить?  
Что за хреновы мысли бродят в его хреновой голове под этими хреновыми волосами? Цзян Чэн вдруг вспомнил, какими короткими они были в Облачных Глубинах — с ними Не Хуайсан казался еще более юным, чем был.   
Сейчас гладкие и блестящие волосы доставали до поясницы.   
— Цзян Чэн. — Имя прозвучало тяжело и весомо. Не Хуайсан собрался явить истинное лицо? Неужели, наконец, скажет без обиняков, зачем они здесь, в этом саду с этими гортензиями и фонарями?  
Где-то недалеко слышались голоса, но им никто не осмелился бы помешать. Слуги у Не Хуайсана были вышколены — кто б ожидал такого еще пару лет назад?   
— Ты по-прежнему любишь сливовое вино?  
— Что?  
Не Хуайсан выглядел так, будто вот-вот закатит глаза, измученный чужим непониманием.   
В голове Цзян Чэна пронеслось видение: изысканный пир, почтительный слуга подносит вино в фарфоровом кувшинчике, один глоток — и все. Только Не Хуайсан улыбается, прикрывая нежные, как у девушки, губы, веером.  
Цзян Чэн даже почувствовал вкус отравы на языке.  
— Сливовое вино, помнишь, мы покупали его в городке.   
В те времена — наверное, самые счастливые в жизни Цзян Чэна — они частенько делали вылазки за вином и нормальной едой, благо, до комендантского часа выходить из Облачных Глубин можно было свободно. Главное — возвращаясь, крепко держаться на ногах.  
С чего бы Не Хуайсану и это вспоминать?   
— Я помню, — кивнул Цзян Чэн, настороженно прищурившись. — И вино, и вообще. Ты любил пирожки с бобами, которые делала тетушка… Как там ее звали…  
Пожилая тетушка с забытым напрочь именем обожала Не Хуайсана и откладывала ему самые лучшие, а тот вежливо улыбался и всегда здоровался при встрече. Цзян Чэн ее обычно и не замечал — ну и пирожки получал поменьше да покривее.  
— Было так хорошо, — улыбнулся Не Хуайсан, а потом вдруг протянул руку к лицу Цзян Чэна. Тот волевым усилием не отпрянул, а только нахмурился, когда тонкие пальцы скользнули по виску. — Лепесток.  
От прикосновения — легкого, щекочущего — показалось, будто на кожу накинули паутинку, и Цзян Чэну захотелось потереть висок, прогоняя странное ощущение. А Не Хуайсан вертел в пальцах узкий розовый лепесток.  
Опять о чем-то задумался. Скоро уже ударят в гонг, созывая благородных господ на ужин, а Не Хуайсан все никак не приступит к делу!  
Или он отвлекает его внимание от чего-то другого? Цзян Чэн выпрямил спину — хотя казалось бы, куда больше, — и обвел взглядом видневшиеся за деревьями крыши домов и павильонов. Везде было тихо, слышался смех, кто-то даже играл на флейте — нежная мелодия впивалась в уши. Так всегда было перед тем, как начинала болеть голова.  
Надо было с этим заканчивать.  
— И все же, Глава Не, зачем ты меня позвал? Не звездами же любоваться, в самом-то деле…  
Цзян Чэн усмехнулся, подумав, что сейчас они напоминают влюбленную пару — встречают сумерки в прекрасном саду, сидя друг к другу настолько близко, насколько позволяют приличия. И Не Хуайсан все ломается, как капризная красавица.  
— Пожалуй, — медленно, будто собираясь с силами, произнес Не Хуайсан, — я поставлен в такое положение, что могу только сказать прямо.   
— Это лучший способ вести дела, — сказал Цзян Чэн. — По крайней мере, со мной.  
Не Хуайсан вздохнул и тут же улыбнулся.   
— За это я тебя и ценю, Цзян Чэн.  
Не «Глава»? Цзян Чэн?  
— Хотя у тебя много и других… достоинств. — Не Хуайсан все еще тянул время. — Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что.   
Цзян Чэн прищурился, выжидая. Пусть скажет. Сначала — слова, а потом Цзян Чэн над ними подумает. С маленьких, почти невинных предложений начинались большие и смертоносные заговоры и войны.   
Не Хуайсан выглядел таким сосредоточенным, будто планировал что-то такое. Смертоносное.  
— Признаюсь, с моей стороны это довольно безобразный шаг. — Он замолк, вяло обмахнувшись веером. — Я не могу предугадать, что ты скажешь в ответ. Я могу только надеяться.  
Молчание вдруг стало осязаемым, и каждое движение Не Хуайсана — вот он осторожно заправляет тяжелую прядь за ухо, открывая белую шею, вот вскидывает подбородок, смотрит на Цзян Чэна блестящими глазами — каждое движение будто отпечатывалось в этой тишине, отзывалось в груди участившимся стуком сердца.  
Ты как коварная красавица, подумал Цзян Чэн, действуешь не силой и словами, а паузами и взглядами.  
Но я не попадусь!  
— Я не хочу все испортить между нами, — сказал Не Хуайсан и положил руку на запястье Цзян Чэна.   
Цзян Чэн даже не глянул на нее, только почувствовал. Взгляд Не Хуайсана был важнее — они будто мерялись чем-то, не отрывая друг от друга глаз.   
Что это было? Угроза? Предупреждение? Лицемерная печаль?  
Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя очень странно.  
— Но если ты сможешь принять…  
Да что ж ты задумал, сволочь? Напряжение росло с каждым движением ресниц и осторожным словом.   
— Я не знаю…  
Чертов Незнайка! Цзян Чэн вдруг понял, что больше не может терпеть — гнев вспыхнул внезапно и ярко, едва сдерживаемый правилами приличия.   
— Прости, Глава Не, но… — начал он, сбросив руку Не Хуайсана и вставая со скамейки, только договорить ему не дали.  
Веер с резким щелчком закрылся и уперся прямо в его грудь, чуть пониже ключиц, с силой надавил, подчиняя, — и Цзян Чэн сел на место, с изумлением глядя в лицо Не Хуайсана.   
Плотно сжатые губы, решительность — кто еще похвастается, что видел его таким суровым?   
— Цзян Чэн. Я хочу разделить с тобой если не жизнь, то хотя бы этот вечер или — если ты скажешь «да» — ночь.  
Ударил гонг, созывая всх к ужину, — очень вовремя. Гулкий звон отозвался болью в висках.  
Цзян Чэн пытался понять, в чем он просчитался.  
— Что за… Не Хуайсан, ты…  
— Я сказал все прямо, как ты хотел. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.  
Гонг не умолкал — теперь уже в голове Цзян Чэна. Не Хуайсан медленно провел краем веера по его груди, жест получился тягучим и призывным, и Цзян Чэн сглотнул.  
— Нас ждут, — сказал Не Хуайсан, но это не было попыткой поторопить. Кажется, он просто не мог молчать, ожидая, что ему ответят.  
А Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя немым.  
По-хорошему, следовало бы возмутиться и с отвращением бросить что-то вроде «как смеешь ты думать, что я соглашусь на такое!», отбросить в строну руку с веером — пусть бы тот упал на землю, как раз под пурпурную гортензию.  
По-хорошему не получалось. В голову лезли мысли про обман и ловушку — с приманкой, о которой Цзян Чэн и не думал, пока не услышал это «я хочу разделить с тобой ночь».   
Ловушка, расставленная на дурака, или честное маленькое предложение — не невинное, совсем нет. Не Хуайсан приоткрыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, а потом снова сжал губы. Сухие — он облизал их кончиком языка, и Цзян Чэн снова сглотнул.   
— Ты ничего не отвечаешь, Цзян Чэн. — Голос Не Хуайсана не дрогнул, но покой в нем был ненастоящим. Голос как лента – гладкая, ровная, натянутая до предела.  
— Я… не знаю, — наконец сказал Цзян Чэн и тут же обозлился на себя: что за недостойные сомнения? Что за херня, чтоб ее к демонам?!   
— Не кради мои слова, — вдруг усмехнулся Не Хуайсан. — Цзян Чэн.  
— Я не знаю, как ты смеешь предлагать мне такое, — сквозь зубы бросил Цзян Чэн, но получилось недостаточно грозно: в голосе проскользнула предательская хрипота.   
И Цзыдянь был спокоен — ни искры, ни грозовой тяжести в вечернем воздухе.  
— Я надеюсь на твое понимание. — Не Хуайсан продолжал улыбаться, но его глаза цепко следили за лицом Цзян Чэна: за каждым движением бровей, за подрагивающим уголком рта и напряженной челюстью. — Я столько лет надеюсь.  
— Что я должен понять? — Цзян Чэн усилием воли взял себя в руки. Все на самом деле просто: Не Хуайсану нельзя верить, с мужчинами нельзя спать — да и нет у него такого желания!  
Дурацкий веер снова ткнулся в грудь.  
— Что я только что признался в любви. Я влюблен в опасного, злого и недоверчивого человека. Меня стоит пожалеть, вы согласны, Глава Цзян?  
В интонациях Не Хуайсана скользнуло что-то из прежней, такой недавней жизни — робкое и страдальческое, но Цзян Чэн видел, как уверенно тот вскинул подбородок. И это «вы согласны, Глава Цзян?» — чем это могло быть, кроме как вызовом?  
В полутьме — в оранжевых отсветах далеких фонарей и лиловом, умирающем свете дня — Не Хуайсан выглядел почти беззащитным. И красивым.  
— Ты разве хочешь жалости? — Теперь уже Цзян Чэн тянул время, почти неосознанно. Надо всего лишь сказать «нет».  
Глава Цзян не согласен. Он в ярости, он голоден, он не хочет никаких ночей с Не Хуайсаном!  
А тот вздохнул, тяжело, будто потеряв всякое терпение.  
— Я не вижу другого способа, — пробормотал Не Хуайсан и подался вперед, к не успевшему уклониться Цзян Чэну. Теплые губы коснулись губ — полураскрытых от удивления, замерли на мгновение, скользнули к щеке, лаская. У Цзян Чэна мурашки побежали по коже.  
Он так и застыл.  
— Я сделаю все, чтобы ты мне поверил, — Не Хуайсан говорил негромко, почти шептал — прямо в ухо Цзян Чэна. — Чего бы ты хотел, Цзян Чэн?  
— Я-я… — Слова не складывались в связную речь от чужой близости и ставшего таким терпким и волнующим запаха, которым пропитались одежды Не Хуайсана.   
— Одну ночь, только одну. — Это было больше похоже на торг, чем на уговоры. Цзян Чэн ощутил себя совершеннейшим дураком — сидит себе среди цветочков, а его соблазняют, как невинную девицу. — Никто не узнает, Цзян Чэн.   
Это точно надо прекращать!..  
А Не Хуайсан почти касался его уха губами, его дыхание щекотало кожу — и отзывалось сладкой тяжестью в низу живота. И сам Не Хуайсан выглядел человеком, которому непросто давалось спокойствие.  
— Хочу увидеть твое лицо, когда ты будешь стонать подо мной. — Губы скользнули по мочке, Цзян Чэн вздрогнул.  
— В смысле? — спосил он и тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя наваждение. — «Подо мной»? Что-о?!  
С каждым словом страстное признание Не Хуайсана доходило до него все полнее и ярче, и выругаться он не успел только потому, что второй раз ударил гонг.  
Хозяина торопили.  
А хозяин с неловким видом прикусил губу, глядя на Цзян Чэна из-под челки, и, кажется, корил себя за невовремя сказанное. Хотя… Да как ему такое в голову пришло?!  
Цзян Чэн отодвинулся, чувствуя, как горят щеки, а Не Хуайсан вздохнул.  
— Я немного увлекся, — сказал он, отводя пальцем длинные волосы со лба. — Прости.  
Простить такое было невозможно. Особенно потому, что у Цзян Чэна так и не получалось возмутиться по-настоящему — Цзыдянь дремал на пальце, а перед глазами стояли какие-то непристойные и будоражащие картины. Как в тех книжках, которые Не Хуайсан таскал в Облачные Глубины.  
Но настойчивость Не Хуайсан проявлял удивительную.   
— Все будет, как ты захочешь, — пообещал он чуть хрипловатым голосом; Цзян Чэн вяло кивнул, думая о нарисованных непристойностях, — а мир будто плыл в горячем тумане.   
— Почему это выглядит так, словно в принципе я согласился? — спросил он, и Не Хуайсан заботливо обмахнул его веером. — Я не согласился. Ни под тобой, ни никак. И… и нас ждут. Ужин.  
— Цзян Чэн, я люблю тебя.  
— Тебе сложно верить.  
Не Хуайсан помрачнел, будто тень упала на напряженное лицо.   
— Что ж, Глава Цзян, — печально сказал он, чуть склонив голову набок. Блестящие волосы тугими прядями потекли по плечу и руке. — Я рад, что вы хотя бы меня не убили. И не сломали ноги. Идемте ужинать, если вы не отвергнете мое гостеприимство после того, как я вам открылся.  
Снова ставшая официальной речь почему-то неприятно резанула слух. Цзян Чэн опять чувствовал, что им манипулируют, — и, демоны его побери, Не Хуайсану это удавалось.  
Цзян Чэн молча поднялся, потирая пальцами переносицу, и почти толкнул одновременно с ним вставшего Не Хуайсана. Тот придержал его рукой — неожиданно сильной — и Цзян Чэн выругался. Он давно хотел.  
А Не Хуайсан совершил неожиданное — на мгновение прижался к Цзян Чэну всем телом, закрыв глаза, и так же резко сделал шаг в сторону.  
— Простите, простите…  
Да твою мать!  
— Нас сейчас пойдут искать, — мрачно сказал Цзян Чэн и широко зашагал к светящейся фонарями террасе.   
Не Хуайсан не отставал, хотя движения его вроде бы остались такими же плавными и аккуратными. Цзян Чэн, скосив глаза, мог видеть широкую светлую ленту в волосах и острое плечо.  
Полюбовались на звезды, чтоб их.  
Около входа в огромный, украшенный златотканными занавесями зал Цзян Чэн тяжело вздохнул и спросил, глядя прямо перед собой, будто и не у Не Хуайсана.  
— Где ваша спальня, Глава Не?  
Веер со стуком упал на отполированные сосновые доски и так и остался там лежать. Слуги потом подберут, удивляясь рассеянности Главы.  
— Вы заблудитесь, Глава Цзян, я приду к вам и сам вас проведу.   
Не Хуайсан чуть замедлил шаг — ему явно нужно было время, чтобы придать лицу обычное выражение, всем довольное, почти скучающее. Цзян Чэну тоже не помешало бы окунуть голову в ледяную воду, но пришлось ограничиться сурово сведенными бровями и выпяченной челюстью. Цзинь Лин даже подобрался весь, перехватив его взгляд.  
Знал бы он, что творится у дяди внутри, — сбежал бы, а не смотрел подозрительно. Ну, или со смеху помер.  
Цзян Чэн очень надеялся, что не совершает ошибку.   
Они заняли свои места под опасливый шепот, и даже Лань Хуань нахмурился.  
— Звезды сегодня чудесные, — громко объявил Не Хуайсан, улыбаясь. — Простите, мы с Главой Цзян залюбовались и не заметили, как бежит время.  
После таких слов и выражения лица Цзян Чэна — а тот не смог удержать мрачной гримасы, пытаясь не смутиться слишком откровенно, — шепот стал еще громче и тревожней. Наверняка гадают, что недоговаривает Верховный заклинатель и что взбесило Главу Цзян в этот раз.  
А ведь неплохое развлечение, внезапно подумал Цзян Чэн.  
— Надо будет чаще любоваться, — процедил он сквозь зубы, бросая на Не Хуайсана долгий взгляд. — Звездами. Не правда ли, Глава Не?  
— Несомненно, Глава Цзян.  
Веер Не Хуайсан потерял: все могли наблюдать за тем, как в легкой, почти счастливой улыбке изгибаются его губы.  
Очень многообещающей улыбке.


End file.
